


Off to a Beach

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Professor Granger is planning a summer holiday. Snape isn't that interested... is he? AU One-shot.





	Off to a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

It was cold. Professor Granger tried not to shiver too obviously in the staff room. Even with warming charms the diamond paned windows persisted in frosting over.

“Cold, are we?”

Snape’s voice broke smoothly into her thoughts. He had claimed with a sneer that his warming charms were superior, but just happened to be sitting by the fire, reading a newspaper.

His eyes glinted mockingly at her.

Words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“I’ll be going to a beach for a holiday.”

“A beach.” Snape echoed.

“Yes. Where the air is warm and the water just the right shade of blue. It will be like summer so I can sunbathe.”

“Sunbathe?” Snape echoed again, but this time pink spots appeared on his pale cheeks.

“When was the last time you went to a beach?” she asked, curious.

His lips thinned.

“I don’t go to such places,” he said curtly, but there was a wistful note to his deep voice.

Hermione edged closer.

“We could both go… as work colleagues. Separate rooms, even,” she offered.

He stared at her, emotions flashing through his eyes.

“Separate rooms? Maybe. Perhaps. Yes,” he said then blinked.

_“Perhaps_ ,” he stressed.

FINIS


End file.
